Brandon Morgan
Brandon Joseph Morgan is a is a Witch. He is also the oldest out of Ann and Joe Morgans children. He has two younger sisters, Angie and Danielle Morgan. Brandon and Caleb are close friends. They can trust each other and depend on each other. His powers include the power of Pyrokinesis and Hydrokinesis. Additionally, Brandon possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. History 'Meeting the Halliwell's' In In late August of 2004, when Brandon was five years old him, his parents, and younger sister moved across the street from the Halliwell Manor and the Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, along with Piper's one and a half son Wyatt and her unborn son Chris. His mother and father moved there family from San Diego to San Francisco. Due to Joe's job transfering him so him and his whole family had to move. The Halliwell's discovered the Morgan children were witches, when his parents told them. Piper and her sisters don't mind the Morgans being witch's. Instead they were the complete opposite. Piper was especially happy that her children would have some people (aside from there family and Wyatt's demon friend- Caleb Shield) they could relate to about magic about. Alternate Future 'The Dark Future' In the dark future Brandon was apart of the resistance and was good friends with Chris Halliwell. But he was even closer to Damien Shield, even though Damien is a demon. After Piper Halliwell was killed Brandon tried to snap Chris out of his demon obsession. He understood that Chris wanted justice for his mothers death. But he kept trying to make him understand that Chris also needed to be there for his little sister, Prue. When Prue and Damien began dating Damien would confide in Brandon. Since brandon knew both Prue and Damien and the two have a close relationship. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship: The ability to perceive and communicate with spirits. '''Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to create and/or control fire with the will of one's mind. **'Thermokinesis': The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate water. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Professional Life *'Alembic': Brandon owns the bar which is near his apartment Personality Brandon is understanding, kind, funny, mischievous, and, in when with his friend, Caleb a little immature. Beinf the oldest Brandon is very protective of his younger siblings safety over anything else. Becasue he is older Brandon is gets protective of his younger sisters and brother. Brandon can ruthless and aggressive when he is in The Underworld. But he knows when to take a step back and to leave. Gallery Little Brandon tumblr_inline_mmlnh2MENI1qz4rgp.jpg|Baby Brandon Morgan Little-Elliott-And-Brandon-2001.jpg|little Elliott and Brandon tumblr_static_childhood-pics-Zander Morgan-1194052_450_347.jpeg|Brandon as a todler BrandonKindergarden.jpg|Brandon's kindergarten picture BrandonMorgan2013.jpg|14 year old Brandon tumblr_luol61Y6jx1qfamtt.jpg|Teenage Brnadon BrandonYearbookPic.jpg|Brandon's high school yearbook picture Zander-9091-12.jpg|Teenage Brandon Young-ZAnder_Morgan-3599563-285-399.jpg|Teenage Brandon Alexander.jpg|Brandon in his early 20's Category:Witches Category:Morgan Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Characters Category:Brandon Morgan